


Everything will be okay

by SalveBlackHat



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Spoilers, Tears
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalveBlackHat/pseuds/SalveBlackHat
Summary: "Todo estará bien"... Todos le dicen lo mismo, Fink intentó creer esas palabras que el profesor Venomous y Boxman le dijeron, sabe que no es cierto, que todo es una gran mentira... Pero prefiere fingir e imaginar que al día siguiente todo estará bien.Basado en los últimos capítulos de OK K.O.





	Everything will be okay

**Author's Note:**

> OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes pertenece a Ian Jones-Quartey.

Después de un día laborioso de firmar contratos de venta de sus armas biológicas recién elaboradas, la junta con los villanos sobre temas realmente aburridos y sin importancia e intentar de no sufrir una fuerte migraña por el estresante asunto de P.O.I.N.T; finalmente el día había terminado, por lo que era el momento de descansar de un día largo y pesado. Entonces manda a una soñolienta Fink a la cama, acompañándola para asegurarse que no estuviera jugando esos curiosos videojuegos o estar conectada en el Internet a altas horas de la noche.

—Jefe... ¿Siempre estarás a mi lado?—pregunta un poco angustiada Fink acostada en su cama, mientras que el profesor Venomous la cubría con el cobertor colorido y cubierto de estampas de algunas figuras tiernas que le encantan a Fink, aunque su orgullo no le permite admitirlo.

—¿Qué?—pegunta Venomous desconcertado por las palabras de su adorable secuaz—. ¿Por qué preguntas eso, Fink?

Fink no responde, simplemente se aferra a su nuevo peluche de felpa que le compró Venomous hace unas semanas y desvía su mirada a otro lado, intentando no ver a su jefe. Venomous fruñe el ceño preocupado por la conducta de su pequeña secuaz. En los últimos días la actitud de Fink cambió drásticamente, seguía siendo la misma niña hiperactiva que le encanta hacer travesuras o entretenerse con los videojuegos, al igual que la convivencia entre ellos es normal; no obstante, existía momentos que en medio de la conversación o a la hora de consumir los alimentos, Fink estaba callada e inquieta, intentando decir algo demasiado importante pero el miedo y la inseguridad la dominaban, llegando a preocupar al profesor Venomous.

—¿Fink?—Venomous espera una respuesta, pero ve a su secuaz más nerviosa que los días pasados—. Fink, calma—le da una linda sonrisa con la intención de tranquilizarla—. Puedes decirme que ocurre porque no me enojaré contigo, así que puedes confiar en mí.

—...—Fink no suelta ni una sola palabra y un silencio incómodo invade la habitación; Venomous no quiere presionarla pero tampoco podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, así que espera la respuesta con calma —. Una pesadilla...

—¿Una pesadilla?—pregunta desconcertado por la declaración de Fink, toma asiento en la orilla de la cama porque sabe que será una larga conversación.

—Sí...—la niña duda aferrándose más a su peluche siento un nudo en su garganta sofocándola, traga duro y dirige su mirada a su jefe, que este la miraba preocupado y al pendiente de lo que pronto iba a decir—. Un monstruo feo...—murmura con la voz quebradiza y unas pequeñas lágrimas se acumulan en las comisuras de sus ojos—. Un monstruo horrible y fuerte te atrapó con sus grandes garras, intenté detenerlo, lloré y supliqué para que te soltaran, en serio que hice todo lo que pude, pero no lo logré... Jamás te volví a ver jefe.

—Fink... ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre eso?

Otro silencio incómodo invade en la habitación, el villano suspira con pesadez mientras Fink derrama las lágrimas que intentó inútilmente contener. Era difícil de explicar ese comportamiento, por lo general cuando Fink tiene una pesadilla lo que hace es levantarse asustada, correr hasta que los brazos del mayor la abracen para que se sienta tranquila, Venomous la acurruca por un rato mientras escucha la anécdotas de la menor y al final duermen juntos o deja la luz encendidas en los pasillos donde se encuentra la habitación de Fink cuando tiene mucho trabajo que hacer; sin embargo es la primera vez que Fink decide no hablar sobre su pesadilla. Venomous piensa por un momento, analizando la posibilidad que su secuaz decidió afrontar esos terribles sueños por ella misma y no interrumpirlo en sus actividades, aunque a él no le molesta en lo absoluto, de todas formas Fink sigue siendo una niña.

Acaricia la cabeza de la niña con suavidad, proporcionando el cariño y la seguridad que le hace falta ahora. Escucha los sollozos de la pequeña, provocando un sentimiento de angustia e impotencia al profesor; la dichosa pesadilla debió ser demasiado traumática para poner a Fink de esa manera.

—Fink, tranquila—habla con ternura mientras sigue acariciando la cabeza—. Nada me va a pasar, nadie me va atrapar.

—¿Seguro?—pregunta la niña con un poco de duda, pero ya más calmada.

—Claro, todo estará bien Fink—aclara Venomous feliz al ver a su secuaz mejor —. Lo prometo.

_Y resultó ser simples palabras que no pudo cumplir…_

* * *

Camina por los pasillos en el área de producción de los robots de Boxmore mientras intenta derrotar con esfuerzo al enemigo final del videojuego. Mira de reojo como T.K.O y su tarado jefe están destruyendo la fábrica de Boxman, los robots de su segundo jefe siendo despedazados sin piedad por esos dos, las piezas metálicas esparciéndose de un lugar a otro por los golpes que da T.K.O que usa a los robots como si fuera sacos de boxeo; algunos de los robots intenta defenderse lanzado rayos o atacando con sus armas filosas que se encuentran escondidas en su cuerpo metálico y otros prefieren huir ante esta inesperada situación, pero todo el esfuerzo es en vano por la fuerza descomunal del niño y de Venomous.

Fink siente un poco de tristeza sobre esa masacre metálica, aunque al principio la relación entre los hijos de Boxman y ella no era para nada agradable desde que su jefe decidió mudarse a Boxmore, poco a poco pudo llevarse mejor con todos principalmente con Darrell, quien se llevaba peor a cierto punto de pelearse por cualquier cosa insignificante y ahora su relación con él era la más cercana.

Escucha las escandalosas risas de ambos, burlándose de todo el caos y la impotencia de los robots de poner un alto ante esa situación desagradable. Fink chasquea la lengua, conecta los audífonos con el aparato, toma los audífonos que están colgados en su cuello y se los coloca en sus orejas, escucha la agradable música de fondo producido por el videojuego, sin embargo aún oye las molestas voces de los dos, así que sube el volumen de la música sin importar que alguien llegue a escuchar el sonido.

Sus oídos empiezan a doler por el volumen excesivo que ataca sus tímpanos, pero no le interesa quedar sorda si esa fuera la única forma de nunca escuchar las voces de T.K.O y de Venomous; siente que pronto el enojo acumulado explotará en cualquier instante, siendo su videojuego la posible primera víctima que descargará una parte de su furia, pero decide controlarse porque no quiere perder el único artefacto que le permite salir de su realidad por unos cuantos minutos.

En medio del camino ve a Boxman completamente paralizado que al mismo tiempo sostiene la cabeza de Shannon con dolor, observando como destruyen las máquinas de producción de los robots sin que pueda hacer algo para detener esa locura, ve con tristeza e impotencia la destrucción de sus robots sin misericordia y como algunos de esos robots luchan sin éxito.

—¿Por qué hacen esto?—pregunta Boxman con la voz rota por todos los acontecimientos que están pasando, aprieta los dientes y las lágrimas que tanto quiso contener derraman sus mejillas, viendo todo sus años de trabajo y dedicación a su fábrica tirados a la basura por culpa de T.K.O. y la persona que tanto confió y admiró—. ¡¿Por qué?!—grita desesperado con la esperanza que con sus palabras se detengan y todo vuelva a la normalidad.

—¿Jefe Box?

—¡Fink!—exclama Boxman sorprendido escucha la voz de la niña, rápidamente con el manga de su bata se limpia la cara, poniendo sus párpados hinchados y rojos y luego dirige su mirada a Fink con una sonrisa forzada—. ¿Qué ocurre Fink? Creí que ya estabas durmiendo.

—No puedo dormir con tanto ruido—habla Fink irritada. Una parte de lo que dice es verdad, no ha podido dormir bien desde que esta locura comenzó, solo llega a dormir cuando T.K.O. y Venomous se aburren y deciden finalmente dormir; pero por otra parte el miedo invade su pequeño cuerpo que siente que la come viva, el terror de ver a Shadowy con esa maldita sonrisa en su cuarto para atormentarla por romper la promesa de no hablar sobre su existencia, es motivo suficiente para mantenerla despierta en la madrugada.

—Ya veo…—dice el villano de nivel –10, se rasca la nuca y suspira cansadamente—. Oye Fink…—Boxman se acerca a Fink, con un poco de duda acerca su mano humana a la cabeza de la niña y la acaricia delicadamente, Boxman se imaginaba una reacción grosera y orgullosa de Fink por hacer eso… Pero nada de eso ocurrió, ella se encuentra pacífica y no planea apartar la mano de Boxman—. No te preocupes, todo estará bien... El profesor Venomous quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hijo, pronto se cansaran de esto y los días volverán a ser como antes…Ya verás Fink.

No… Esos días de armonía jamás volverán. ¡Jamás! El profesor Venomous rompió su promesa de deshacerse de Shadowy por la ambición de tener más poder, decidió el poder sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias ni dañar a sus seres queridos… El profesor Venomous nunca volverá, ni todo estará bien y Fink lo sabe a la perfección.

—Si—responde Fink tratando de controlar las lágrimas que derraman sus mejillas.

Nada estará bien…

Pero Fink prefiere fingir e imaginar que en la mañana su jefe estará a su lado.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Después Boxman se divorció de Venomous, Fink está sola y todo se fue a la mierda.
> 
> ¡Y FIN!
> 
> Okay no.
> 
> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Ando muy triste por los últimos capítulos, hay una bola de emociones que me ponen más triste y miles teorías rondan por mi cabeza. ¡Pero el 6 de septiembre termina la serie y todo se solucionará! Espero...
> 
> Para celebrar escribí un mini one-shot para este momento triste para Fink y Boxman. La verdad no hay mucho que decir, solo espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad :'c
> 
> Pero bueno, solo que da esperar el 6 de septiembre para el gran final.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer mi pequeña historia, cualquier duda, queja, consejo o aclaración pueden dejar un comentario con confianza. También pueden leer la historia en Fanficiton y en Wattpad, los nombres de usuario se encuentran en el perfil.
> 
> Nos vemos.
> 
> #SalveBlackHat


End file.
